Adventures in Roblox Part One of the Adventures Chronicles
by DrakenGirlDragma
Summary: Part one in a series. Cloissmate7 and his friends are playing Roblox on an average day. All of a sudden, a person by the name of AdminHacker joins, and messes everything up. Cloiss and his friends have to try to stop him from permabanning them, but with everything going on... (Rated 7-s just in case) [I DO NOT OWN ROBLOX (or my friends accounts xP)]
1. Part One

Sunday October 25, 2015; 10:32 am

I'm on my game, with my friends, Dragonmaster917 (Dragma), Dylki10 (Dylki), and Sportsquidoesroblox (Sportsquid). By the way, my name's Cloissmate7, or just Cloiss for short. We're on my game, "Become Epic Obby".

* * *

Current Obstacle Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...0**

 **Ball Jumps...5**

Dragonmaster917...5

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...1**

Dylki10...1

 **Invisible Path...3**

Sportsquidoesroblox...3

 **Winners...2**

Cloissmate7...2

* * *

Cloissmate7: Come on guys! Whoever makes it to the Winners first, not including me, gets to have a giant party with me!

Dragonmaster917: WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!

Sportsquidoesroblox: because you're bad at parkour

Dylki10: scrubs, while you two are arguing i'm going to win and party with cloiss. :)

* * *

So yeah, these are my friends. We were just going along our normal schedule: Dragma annoying Dylki, Sportsquid annoying Dragma, Dragma annoying Sportsquid, Dragma annoying me, Dragma just being annoying in general, same old, same old. None of us expect anything out of the normal to happen. Until "out of the normal" started to happen.

* * *

AdminHacker joined Become Epic Obby

Cloissmate7: Hi! Welcome to my game!

AdminHacker: :superexplode all

* * *

My character exploded with a small "oof" and I was able to see everyone else doing the same. What? I could've sworn there was no way to kill everyone at the same time. Yet that's what this AdminHacker did. Also, we all ended up one spawn backwards. I noticed AdminHacker didn't die though. Then I remembered something - I didn't even have admin on this game in the first place!

* * *

Dylki10: hacker!

Dragonmaster917: omg scrub

Cloissmate7: I'm going to report you!

Though, when I went to report him, there was only four names there, none of them being AdminHacker.

Sportsquidoesroblox: you can't report him…

Dragonmaster917: you think i didn't check…

Sportsquidoesroblox: you think i care…

Dragonmaster917: yes i think u care

Cloissmate7: *sigh* Just shut up...

Dragonmaster917: hey he started it.

AdminHacker: DO YOU THINK I CARE WHO STARTED AN ARGUMENT ABOUT NOTHING? I'M HERE TO HACK YOU GUYS AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Dylki10: yeah, we have to deal with this all the time.

Cloissmate7: Now would you kindly leave my game. Thank you.

AdminHacker: :move SmoothBrick17 Cloissmate7

One of the red lava bricks from the lava jumps moved to where I was standing and I died, respawning on the Invisible Path spawnpoint.

Dylki10: lol, that's not even a real command m8

AdminHacker: :tp dyl dra

* * *

I watched the course behind me as Dylki teleported to where Dragma was. Dragma had just fallen off the Ball Jumps, so they both died. I saw Dylki respawn back where I was, which he's managed to get to while this was all going on.

* * *

Dylki10: what?

AdminHacker: mwahahahahahahahahaha…

* * *

Current Obstacle Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...7**

AdminHacker...0

Dragonmaster917...7

 **Ball Jumps...0**

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...10**

Cloissmate7...3

Dylki10...3

Sportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Winners...0**

* * *

By this point I was getting sick of it all and decided to try leaving. But, when I clicked the red x button, nothing happened. Then, I tried pressing the escape button to get to the menu, and the "Leave Game" button was gone.

* * *

Cloissmate7: Guys we can't leave the game.

Dragonmaster917: yeah u think i didn't try that…

Sportsquidoesroblox: yeah you think i care…

AdminHacker: Seriously, just shut up already and let me do my thing.

AdminHacker: :jail dra

AdminHacker: :tp spo dra

Dragonmaster917: greeeeaaat

Sportsquidoesroblox: why me

AdminHacker: Well I'll be back!

AdminHacker left Become Epic Obby

Cloissmate7: Yay! Finally!

Dylki10: last one to get to the Winners is a cheeky scrub!

Dragonmaster917: what about us were stuck in here

Dylki10: lol i meant out of me and cloiss.

So basically, me and Dylki parkoured while Dragma and Sportsquid we're left sulking in their jail cell back at the beginning of the obby.

* * *

10:43 am

Current Obstacle Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

Dragonmaster917...7

Sportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Ball Jumps...0**

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...0**

 **Winners...13**

Cloissmate7...7

Dylki10...6

* * *

Cloissmate7: Yes! I won!

Dylki10: you only got here three seconds before me though, m7.

Cloissmate7: I still won...

AdminHacker joined Become Epic Obby

Drumdude2012 joined Become Epic Obby

Dylki10: uh-oh… that's pretty sp00ky...

* * *

Drumdude2012, aka Drum, is another one of our friends.

* * *

AdminHacker: Well hello my friends.

Dragonmaster917: we arent ur friends -_-

AdminHacker: Oh? Well then I guess it isn't such a shame that your friend here is going to be permabanned in 20 minutes.

Cloissmate7: Drum!

Sportsquidoesroblox: we should probably come up with a way to save him.

Dragonmaster917: :admin me

AdminHacker: Um… why would that work?

Dragonmaster917: why would i think that would work xP

Trumpetdude2012 joined Become Epic Obby

Trumpetdude2012: I got on my alt.

Dylki10: wat do we dooooo?

AdminHacker: 17 minutes!

Dragonmaster917: *thinking thinking thinking thinking*

Trumpetdude2012: Well I know that he can only have one person in the process of being permabanned at one time.

AdminHacker: Wait how do you know that?

Trumpetdude2012: Also, I'm pretty sure to stop me from being banned you have to (Content Deleted)

Trumpetdude2012: (Content Deleted)

Trumpetdude2012: Wat

Cloissmate7: That doesn't really help us that much.

Trumpetdude2012: Wait I'll try.

Trumpetdude2012: six

Trumpetdude2012: people

Trumpetdude2012: say

Trumpetdude2012: (Content Deleted)

Trumpetdude2012: (Content Deleted)

Trumpetdude2012: u

Trumpetdude2012: n

Trumpetdude2012: b

Trumpetdude2012: (Content Deleted)

Trumpetdude2012: dang it

Dylki10: well gr8 what starts with "unb"?

Dragonmaster917: unboxed?

Trumpetdude2012: anne

Sportsquidoesroblox: who's anne

Cloissmate7: Unbanne- unbanned I'm pretty sure.

AdminHacker: The time's ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick, 11 minutes

Dylki10: i guess we have to say that? idk lol.

Dragonmaster917: we need six people tho and we only have five if drum is ded

Trumpetdude2012: My other account isn't working at all.

* * *

None of could think of anyone, so we sat there in silence for a bit thinking.

* * *

AdminHacker: 4 minutes!

Cloissmate7: Wait, what about Nick?

* * *

Nickiy10, our friend, had just gotten online Roblox.

* * *

Dylki10: yeah, he could help. message him.

* * *

I sent Nick a PM saying to get on my server because it was an emergency.

* * *

Nickiy10 joined Become Epic Obby

Nickiy10: what is this "emergency" you were talking about?

Cloissmate7: Say "unbanned" in the chat.

Nickiy10: this is the emergency? to say one word? yeah right. by the way, who's that "AdminHacker" guy? and why does Drum have both his accounts on here?

Cloissmate7: Please, don't argue with it.

Sportsquidoesroblox: just do it!

Dylki10: just do it!

Nickiy10: I don't get why I should do it.

Nickiy10: do I have to ask why Sportsquid and Dragma are in a cage?

Sportsquidoesroblox: no

Dragonmaster917: no

Nickiy10: ok then.

* * *

We had to argue with him for a bit longer.

* * *

AdminHacker: One minute!

Nickiy10: why is this AdminHacker even counting down anyways?

Cloissmate7: Please, just say it

Nickiy10: I still don't get why.

AdminHacker: 30 seconds!

Dragonmaster917: plz -_-

Dylki10: we should probably say it now lol.

AdminHacker: 10!

Cloissmate7: unbanned

AdminHacker: 9!

Dragonmaster917: unbanned

AdminHacker: 8!

Sportsquidoesroblox: unbanned

AdminHacker: 7!

Dylki10: unbanned

AdminHacker: 6!

Nickiy10: why?

AdminHacker: 5!

Dylki10: nick, please.

AdminHacker: 4!

Cloissmate7: Please, Nick just say it.

AdminHacker: 3!

Nickiy10: fine.

AdminHacker: 2!

AdminHacker: 1!

Nickiy10: unbanned

Drumdude2012 was deleted from the game.

* * *

Current Obstacle Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

AdminHacker...0

Dragonmaster917...7

Nickiy10...0

Sportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Ball Jumps...1**

Trumpetdude2012...1

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...0**

 **Winners...13**

Cloissmate7...7

Dylki10...6


	2. Part Two

Sunday, October 25, 2015 11:04 am

We were on my game, Become Epic Obby, and one of my friends just got (maybe) banned. Also, there's a bad guy named AdminHacker here. Things were not turning out good.

* * *

Current Obstacle...Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

AdminHacker...0

Dragonmaster917...7

Nickiy10...0

Sportsquidoesroblox...4

Trumpetdude2012...0

 **Ball Jumps...0**

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...0**

 **Winners...13**  
Cloissmate7...7

Dylki10...6

* * *

Trumpetdude2012: What happened to my other account?

Cloissmate7: It said you got deleted from the game, so I don't know…

AdminHacker: Well bye-bye!

AdminHacker left Become Epic Obby

Trumpetdude2012: Did I get banned?

Nickiy10: well TECHNICALLY, it didn't say that...

Dragonmaster917: ugh

Nickiy10: why am I even still here?

Dragonmaster917: wait drum check ur other account what do you see on the screen

Trumpetdude2012: Let me see…

Trumpetdude2012: It's all red and bloody…

Sportsquidoesroblox: oh no

Nickiy10: it's not blood. it's a paintball to the face. -_-

Cloissmate7: So basically they blinded you so you couldn't tell where you went. At least there's a good chance you didn't get banned.

Dylki10: well where is he?

* * *

While everyone was contemplating that, a path appeared in front of me.

* * *

Cloissmate7: What is this path that just appeared in front of me?

Dragonmaster917: i have no ide asking us

Dylki10: i can see it too, it's leading farther away from the start of the obby.

Cloissmate7: I'll follow it to see where it goes.

Bot001 joined Become Epic Obby

Dragonmaster917: hi?

* * *

I was curious where the path went, so I started walking down it, figuring my friends could handle this "Bot" thing.

* * *

Sportsquidoesroblox: why are we still in this cage

Bot001: BOT POWERING UP!

Trumpetdude2012: That doesn't sound good…

Dylki10: yeah… i'm going to head back to try to see what's exactly going on.

* * *

While all of this was going on, I was still walking along the path. Suddenly, a hole opened up in the path and I fell into a small cage that barely had enough room for my character to move around.

* * *

Current Obstacle...Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

Bot001...0

Dragonmaster917...7

Sportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Ball Jumps...2**

Trumpetdude2012...2

 **Lava Jumps...1**

Nickiy10...1

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...0**

 **Winners...6**

Dylki10...6

 **?...7**

Cloissmate7...7

* * *

Bot001: YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME

Bot001 placed something.

Dragonmaster917 was deleted from the game.

Sportsquidoesroblox was deleted from the game.

Cloissmate7: What's going on? I fell into a hole on the path.

Trumpetdude2012: I see that the Bot placed a cube thing near the jail cell.

BotDragonmaster917 joined the game.

BotSportsquidoesroblox joined the game.

Trumpetdude2012: And the Bot flipped a switch on the box.

Dylki10: well i fell off the invisible path heading back there, and i found a room down here.

BotSportsquidoesroblox: MUST DESTROY

Nickiy10: I'm just going to leave.

* * *

Seven seconds later…

* * *

Nickiy10: why can't I leave.

Cloissmate7: Maybe the Bots also have the leaving restrictions…?

Trumpetdude2012: Let's try to get to the Winners since the Bots are all at the beginning?

Nickiy10: well why not.

* * *

While that was going on, I was still trying to jump out of the jail cell. Suddenly, an item appeared in my inventory. I clicked the '1' button, which corresponded with the item, to find out that it was a remote.

* * *

Cloissmate7: What did I just get?

Dylki10: shhhh…

Nickiy10: what are you guys even talking about?

Dylki10: shhhh…

Nickiy10: ok then?

* * *

I figured that Dylki had something to do with that, then. I left clicked with the remote, and it showed what I figured was on Nick's screen. By that time, Nick had gotten to the invisible path, and Bot001 had somehow caught up with him, leaving Drum and Dylki to the Bot versions of Dragma and Sportsquid. Nick had started walking left, then went right onto the actual path, tricking Bot001 to fall off the edge and die.

* * *

Cloissmate7: Good job, Nick!

Trumpetdude2012: Wait, how did you know what he was doing?

Dylki10: shhhh…

Trumpetdude2012: ...ok?

* * *

I assumed that Dylki didn't want me to tell anyone about the remote. I don't really know what it was about, but whatever.

* * *

Current Obstacle...Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

BotDragonmaster917...7

BotSportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Ball Jumps...0**

 **Lava Jumps...4**

Trumpetdude2012...4

 **Lava Checkers...0**

 **Invisible Path...10**

Bot001...1

Dylki10...7

Nickiy10...2

 **Winners...0**

 **?...7**

Cloissmate7...7

* * *

BotDragonmaster917: ALERT ALERT! BOT IS STUCK IN JAIL!

BotSportsquid: ALERT ALERT! BOT AGREES WITH THE DRAGONMASTER917 BOT!

Cloissmate7: Well, that's good.

* * *

To confirm this, I clicked until I got to their screens. They were in fact still in the cell. But, when I was looking at their screens, I could see the messages they were trying to send, trying to figure out what was going on, but weren't being sent.

* * *

Nickiy10: wait, I just got a sword…

Bot001: OH NO! TARGET HAS A WEAPON!

* * *

I tried switching to Dylki's screen to see what he was doing, but the screen said "Restricted Point of View." This was confusing, even though he said he found this room that wasn't supposed to be on this map, like this one.

* * *

Nickiy10: haha, this bot is getting wrecked.

Bot001: BOT IN PERIL! BOT HAS TEN LIVES REMAINING! BOT MUST CONTINUE FIGHTING!

* * *

I looked at the player list, to see that the Bot had 10 deaths. Therefore, I mentally calculated in 0.012 seconds that, based off of what the Bot had said, Bot could only get to 20 deaths before being… permabanned? Wasn't that the word that AdminHacker had used about Drum? I need to ask Drum about that stuff later, since he seemed to somehow know some of that stuff.

* * *

Current Obstacle...Deaths

 **Spike Avoiding...11**

BotDragonmaster917...7

BotSportsquidoesroblox...4

 **Ball Jumps...0**

 **Lava Jumps...0**

 **Lava Checkers...5**

Trumpetdude2012...5

 **Invisible Path...21**

Bot001...10

Dylki10...7

Nickiy10...4

 **Winners...0**

 **?...7**

Cloissmate7...7

* * *

Cloissmate7: Well, Nick, you should finish up that Bot, then we try to figure out the Sportsquid and Dragma Bot things.

Nickiy10: got it.

* * *

I pretty much just sat in the cell watching Nick wreck the Bots until the Bot got to 15 deaths.

* * *

Bot001: BOT IN PERIL! BOT IN PERIL! BOT HAS FIVE LIVES REMAINING!

Bot001: BOT LEAVING TO REPORT TO MASTER!

Bot001 left Become Epic Obby

* * *

I tried seeing if I could follow the Bot, and found that if I was watching a Bot while it leaves, I can see the screens of the other people in their game. Apparently Bot001 joined the game that had AdminHacker and Drumdude2012 in it, along with two more Bots, Bot002 and Bot003. I realized I could also see their chatlog.

* * *

Bot001 joined Friends Build

AdminHacker: So? Why are you back? Their user essence isn't in the Bot machine, see, it's still at 23 user essences.

Bot001: USERS UNEXPECTEDLY HAD A SWORD! BOT LEFT IN FEAR OF BEING PERMABANNED!

AdminHacker: LEAVE YOU'RE BEING WORTHLESS!

AdminHacker: Maybe later you'll be able to actually serve some use.

Bot001: YES MASTER!

Bot001 left Friends Build

AdminHacker: Bot002 and Bot003, go and deal with those fools.

AdminHacker: I don't want them to escape.

Bot002: UNDERSTOOD!

Bot003: WE WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU!

AdminHacker: And don't leave the game when you get to low remaining lives.

Bot002 left Friends Build

Bot003 left Friends Build

* * *

I looked back at my actual screen to see that Nick was trying to talk to me. I realized I had missed quite a bit in the chat, so I scrolled back up to read it before responding.

* * *

Nickiy10: yay, the bot finally left.

Dylki10: well youre the one who was able to do the job of killing them.

Nickiy10: I still wonder where my sword came from though…

Trumpetdude2012: Wait I just thought of a good idea!

Nickiy10: what is it?

Dylki10: wat.

Trumpetdude2012: Well, on the computer that's signed into Drumdude, it's not letting me leave the game, right?

Nickiy10: yeah, it's not letting us leave the game either.

Trumpetdude2012: I can try forcequitting Roblox to try to get out of it.

Nickiy10: that could work.

Dylki10: try it.

Trumpetdude2012: Ok, be right back.

Dylki10: ok.

Nickiy10: he's taking a while to forcequit something.

Nickiy10: cloiss, you there?

Nickiy10: hello, cloiss?

Dylki10: yeah, wheres cloiss.

Nickiy10: hello?

Cloissmate7: Sorry, I had to go do the dishes.

* * *

I figured it was best to lie, as Dylki didn't want me telling everyone about the remote anyways.

* * *

Nickiy10: ah. well, drum's been gone for about 5 minutes, so I'm a bit worried…

Trumpetdude2012 was kicked from Become Epic Obby

Cloissmate7: I didn't do that.

Bot002 joined Become Epic Obby

Bot003 joined Become Epic Obby

Bot002: BOT002 AND BOT003 WILL KILL ALL OF THE TARGETS!

Bot003: YES, WE WILL DO WHAT WE MUST!

Cloissmate7: Oh no…

Nickiy10: not again.

Bot002: NEW ORDERS HAVE BEEN RECEIVED!

Bot003: NEW ORDERS HAVE BEEN RECEIVED!

Bot002: KIDNAPPING NEW TARGET!

Bot003: NEW TARGET WILL BE KIDNAPPED!

Dylki10: wat.

Dylki10 has been removed from Become Epic Obby

Bot002 left Become Epic Obby

Bot003 left Become Epic Obby

Cloissmate7: Noooooo! Dylkiiiiii!

Nickiy10: let me check the webpage to see where they went…

* * *

I went to go see the same. Only a click on Dylki's name was enough to tell me he was on Nick's game, SCR Sword Fight Arena.

* * *

Nickiy10: they went on my game…

Cloissmate7: So, do we go after them?

Nickiy10: yeah.

Cloissmate7: Wait, what about BotSportsquid and BotDragonmaster917?

BotDragonmaster917: You... leave…

BotSportsquid: Not… stay…

BotDragonmaster917 left Become Epic Obby

BotSportsquid left Become Epic Obby

Nickiy10: well then.

Nickiy10: I'll invite you to a party, then we go follow them.

Cloissmate7: Ok.

Nickiy10 left Become Epic Obby

Cloissmate7 left Become Epic Obby

* * *

Going back to the Roblox home page, I soon got an invite from Nick to a party. I joined.

* * *

(Party)

Nickiy10: well, I don't know what's gonna be there, but let's go.

Cloissmate7: Yeah...


End file.
